Invisible Dad/Quotes
:(Turner's House; Timmy walks to his room, frustrated) :Wanda: What's the matter, sport? :Cosmo: Don't tell me. Don't tell me. Is it your report card? Have you been getting super Fs again? :Timmy: No, it's my dad. He's been getting on my nerves lately. You should've seen the annoying things he's been doing. :(flashback #1; Timmy cleaning the dishes) :Dad: Nicely done with the dishes, son. (pulls up even more dirty dishes) There's plenty more where that came from. (drops the dishes on the sink and walk off whistling) :(flashback #2; Timmy taking out the trash) :Dad: Excellent job taking out the trash, son. (pulls up even more garbage bags) There's plenty more where that came from. (drops the garbage bags on Timmy and walk off whistling) :(flashback #3; Dad painting Mr. Dinklebergs house) :Dinkleberg: Thanks for repainting my house, Turner. You really are a good neighbor. :Dad: There's plenty more paint where that came from, Dinkleberg. :(flashbacks over) :Timmy: I don't know where that third flashback came from, but I've had it with Dad overworking me. :Ivan: You know what helps me when I get overworked by my parents? I just think and memorize cut scenes in my video games while doing my chores, making the time feel shorter. :Timmy: Tried that, didn't work. You know what? I wish my dad would just disappear so he'll leave me alone for a while. :Wanda: Timmy, you know we can't use magic for stuff like that. :Timmy: Well, I suppose you can use your magic to make my dad walk away from me every time he tells me what to do, right? :Neptunia: I smell a loophole. :Astronov: I'll have to warn you Timmy, for as long as your dad doesn't tell you what to do, it's going to be a mess at the end. :Timmy: I'm not sure what you're trying to explain to me, Astronov, but I'll still make my wish happen. :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raise their wands; '''Decline Poof')'' :Dad: (off-screen) Oh, Timmy! :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof quickly turnes into fish; Astronov turns into a bunny; Neptunia as a cat) :Dad: (on-screen) I got some things for you to do... (freezes) Which have completely slipped out of my mind apparently. Oh, well. Have fun, boys. (closes the door) :Timmy: Yes! it worked. :Ivan: Well, I can see that this is going to end badly at the end. Got to go anyway, my Dad's got a blow to the head, and now he thinks he's George Washington. I promised my mom to help remind my dad who he really is, before he chops any more wood. (walks out along with Astronov and Neptunia) See you later, Timmy. :Poof: Timmy, I know how much of a thoughtless person your dad is, but you've got to see it the other way around. :Timmy: How can I when he's suffocating me with his habits? It's high time I need a break, and don't worry. If things get out of hand, I could always unwish my wish. :Cosmo: Well, good luck with your wish. I'll probably think of giving Wanda some hard work as well. :Wanda: (grabs Cosmo's wing) We need to talk. :Cosmo: Ow! Ow! Ow! Hey, that's my good wing. :(goes inside their castle; Poof gets inside a few seconds later) ---- :(music montage; Timmy watches TV in the living room, Mr. Turner inaudibly tells Timmy to do stuff but then walks away; Timmy playing video games, Mr. Turner walks keeps on walking past Timmy's bed room door, Timmy smiles; Mr. Turner walk past Timmy as he rolls around the mud) ---- :(Timmy relaxing in the living room as it looks like a pigsty; Dad walks in) :Dad: Now son, do you know that this place... (freezes) has never looked better. Deaugh! What's going on with me. (runs to the front door) I need to get out of here! :(runs past the Dinklebergs as they wash their car) :Dinkleberg: Hey, Turner... :Dad: (keeps running) No time for me to act medieval on you, Dinkleberg. I have to get out of the house for a while! My son's gone into my head into making me not telling him what to do! I need to be somewhere quiet. (falls on a sewer well and still heard talking off-screen) Okay, this looks quiet enough. :(squeaking noises) :Dad: (heard) Oh, hey, friendly sewer mice. :(squeaking noises turned into vicious snarling as Mr. Turner is getting attacked by the mice off-screen) :Dad: (heard) I've picked a bad day to leave squirted cheese in my pockets and underpants! :Dinkleberg: Boy, I'll bet Timmy's going through some phases, eh, Miriam? :Mrs. Dinkleberg: Makes me glad not to have children. ---- :(Prestonovich's House) :Mrs. Prestonovich: Now, honey, you need to stay calm. You're not George Washington. :Mr. Prestonovich: Надо... рубить... дерево! (Must... chop... wood!) :(Mr. Prestonovich chomps wood all over the house until Mrs. Turner opens the front door bashing Mr. Prestonovich on the head) :Mr. Prestonovich: Ой, что произошло? (Oh, what happened?) :Mrs. Prestonovich: Thank goodness you're normal again. Anyway, what's going on? :Mom: My husband's being attacked by vicious sewer rats! :Ivan: (as his mom gasps) That's not good! (to himself) Obviously, Timmy's wish had something to do with this. :Mrs. Prestonovich: What was that, son? :Ivan: Nothing. We have to save Timmy's dad. :(scene skips to Mrs. Turner and the Prestonovich's standing near the manhole) :Mom: This is where my husband fell into. :(everyone pulls the manhole and jumps in the hole) :Mr. Prestonovich: Если кто-то нуждается во мне, я буду охранять снаружи. (Uh, if anybody needs me I'll stand guard outside.) :(Mrs. Prestonovich grabs her husband by the shirt and yanks him through the hole of the sewers) :(Mrs. Turner and the Prestonovich's walk around the sewers looking for Mr. Turner) :Ivan: He should be here somewhere. :(girl scream) :Mrs. Prestonovich: Oh, no! A girl must be trapped in here too! :Mom: No, I recognize that girly scream anywhere. :(the all ran near the noise until they say Mr. Turner in a mouse outfit) :Dad: (screaming like a girl again) And that's what the design of the Scream looks like. :(a mouse got finished painting ''the Scream)'' :Mom: Honey, what is the meaning of this? :Dad: Oh, hello everyone. Apparently, due to my son's sudden strangeness of making me back away from him while trying to tell him what to do, I have to move on and I'm now the alpha mouse. :Mom: Enough of this, you have to march straight back to Timmy and remind him that he's not living in a pigsty. :Dad: Sorry, not happening. :Ivan: Hmm... would it help if I told you that Timmy might break more of your charade trophies? :Dad: Okay, you got my attention. Mice... (mice picks up Mr. Turner) to my house! :(the mice drag Mr. Turner to his house) :Mom: Take it from me, this isn't the weirdest thing that's happen to him. ---- :(The Turner's House) :Timmy: Ah, this is the life. (pulls out a picture) No dad to be on my shoulder 24/7,... (picture shows Mr. Turner literally on Timmy's shoulder) and no responsibilities. :(door breaks) :Timmy: What in... :(Timmy's dad shows up with his mice army) :Timmy: Dad? :Dad: Timmy, it's time for your act to be clean up. Wait did I say that right or just twisted a few words around? Anyway, son, I am your father and you need to do what I say. :Timmy: And I suppose you're going to let your rat army help you teach me a lesson. :Dad: I'd watch the tone. Riley here's a fighter. :(camera show Riley the strongest of the mice making karate poses) :Timmy: Okay, I'm gone. (takes off) :Dad: After him! :(Timmy slams his bedroom door closed) :Timmy: This isn't what I thought would happened. :Cosmo, Wanda and Poof: You think? :Timmy: Alright, you were right and I was wrong. Now, it's time I wish for... :(the mice break into Timmy's room) :Timmy: Look dad, please. You don't have to do this! :Dad: Oh, I believe I do. After what your weirdness did to me! :Timmy: No, dad! Please. I'm sorry. :Dad: What? What did you say? :Timmy: I'm sorry. I didn't meant for my weirdness to drag you to a sewer full of dirty mice, I just wanted to get you off my back and let me have some relaxing time, that's all. I never meant for all of this to happen. You're my dad, and I love you no matter what. :Dad: (in tears) Gosh son, th-that really meant something to me. And now that you mentioned it, I do tend to get a little overboard. From now on, if things go overboard, I'll try to schedule things a little more clearly. :Timmy: Thanks, dad. :(the two hug) :Timmy: (quietly to his fairies) I wish all of this had never happened. :(the fairies raise their wands;'BACK TO NORMAL POOF')'' ---- :(the house looking clean)'' :Ivan: I sure hope there's a lesson in all of this, Timmy. :Timmy: Sure is. The next time I have a problem with my parents, I'll just talk to them instead of wishing the problem away. :(Mr. Prestonovich lets out a high-pitched scream outside) :Ivan: What was that? :Mrs. Prestonovich: My husband suddenly developed a fear of mice! :(camera pans to the Prestonovich's house, where the mice break into the house) :Mr. Prestonovich: Кто нибудь вызовите службу дезинфекции! (Someone call pest control!) :Ivan: Well, at least my dad's scream sounds less girly than your dad's, Timmy. I wish the mice would leave my house alone! :(the fairies raise their wands;'NO VERMIN POOF')'' :'Ivan:' Anyway, I gotta go clean my house. :'Timmy:' Okay, good luck, Ivan. :'Dad:' (heard) Oh, Timmy, can you come down to the garage? :'Timmy:' Coming! (walks out) :(the garage)'' :Dad: I've found of the perfect solution for both of our troubles, now if you ever get tired of me telling you what to do all day long, I've invented this crudely made robot version of me to be on your shoulder, that way I can relax and you won't have to worry about me telling you what to do. :Timmy: Uh-huh. You mind if I take this your robot to the kitchen? :Dad: I don't see why not. :Timmy; And I'll need that mallet. :(Timmy's dad hands him a mallet; Timmy walks off-screen with the robot; smashing noises was heard; Timmy walks back on-screen with the robot destroyed) :Timmy: You are an awful inventor. (walks out) :(the living room) :Mrs. Prestonovich: Okay, I've summed up everything about you. What do you know about me? :Mom: Well, you use a conditioner six times a day to keep your hair moist, you never wear a sleeve shirt, because of armpit situations and you and your husband's first names are... :(screen fades to black) :(Title Card ending) :Mrs. Prestonovich: (heard) Exactly! Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!